Restless Hearts
by ceriseavalon
Summary: After messing up his previous assignment, Syaoran faces the horrid consequences of his new mission protecting the Prime Minister’s daughter a.k.a. babysitting for him. Angered by the ridiculous task, he never expected to find himself in a tight chase with


Summary: After messing up his previous assignment, Syaoran faces the horrid consequences of his new mission; protecting the Prime Minister's daughter a.k.a. babysitting for him. Angered by the ridiculous task, he never expected to find himself in a tight chase with nothing to lose only his heart.

0 9 8 7 6 65 3 # ( &) ):" 

Restless Hearts

Chapter 1

To Hate

# ! (& ( T# # & ) ) + " : ? 

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

" DON'T CURSE AT ME YOU IMPUDENT BOY!"

" I'M NOT A BOY YOU OLD FART!"

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

" I WILL YOU FAT GEEZER!"

" SHUT UP!"

There's a loud slam followed by a string of colorful curses. The whole building seemed to shake at the loudness and force of the two inside the conference room. The other occupants outside just shook their heads totally used at the scenario. The people who are not yet finished with their naps bolted upright alert and refreshed, saying a silent ' damn it' at the morning wake up call.

" YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Another muscle twitched as the fifty-eight year old man with graying hair glared at the young man before him. He lighted a cigarette and plopped it into his mouth blowing a smoke, filling the room. He sighed wanting so much to pull the gray hairs left on his balding head. " No, I'm not Li. So you better stop yelling at me before I lose my patience on you," he replied through gritted teeth.

Li Syaoran snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. " Like I'm patient on you, Chief. I can't believe you are degrading me just because of the stupid mission! How could you do such thing to your best officer!" He slammed his hands on the table. " Get real, Chief! Get real!"

" Don't slam your hands on my table!" came the disapproving growl of the aging man. " You," he pointed a finger at him, " should be the one to get real. You are nowhere the best officer in this agency so don't get cocky on me Li Syaoran. Take a look at this article and let reality slap you." He shoved a newspaper into his hands which Li accepted with a grunt.

Drug Lord Moshindo trapped in Asylum 

Today's headline glared back at him. He saw the picture of a plump man with bulging eyes crying his hearts out behind the cellar. Li smirked at the pathetic photograph, which earned a scowl from the chief. " What's the problem with that Chief? I don't see anything wrong with it. Aren't you proud that the dog finally reached the place where he belongs?"

" Proud my ass," Chief Hasugawa sneered. " Are you telling me to pat your back and congratulate you for a job well done!" he exclaimed sarcastically while blowing a puff of smoke. He twitched at the young man's smug expression. He held up three fingers. " Listen to this carefully, Li. First, your undercover mission failed. Second, you sent one of the most important suspects to a mental institution. Absolutely in a state where on we could no longer us of him. And third!" he shouted, " Third, you crashed our hopes of catching the drug lords in this country or even the whole world! Didn't it ever occur to you that we could track him down through Moshindo! Now tell me agent, do you think I should be proud of you, huh? Tell me. You didn't even follow the orders I constantly repeated to you a hundred times for that little head of you to understand! How foolish can you get by not understanding the simple command!"

Li growled. " I did follow your orders."

" No, you didn't."

" Yes I did," he emphasized. " You actually specified not to kill anyone in this mission which I clearly followed," he stated simply as day.

The older man scowled. " Then why do I hear that Kondo keep on muttering about some agent pointing a gun at him and pulling a trigger?"

Li quirked an eyebrow. He nodded as if remembering some interesting memories that only added to the frustration of the older man. " Yes, I remember doing that, Chief. But as far as what my memories told me, you didn't specify not to threaten anyone. And besides, why would he complain? He is still alive, right?"

Chief Hasugawa clenched his teeth. " Yes, indeed agent Li but you brought him to us in a condition where we can no longer make use of him." He sighed as if wanting to calm himself. " I am so disappointed on you, Li."

He could feel the agent's piercing glare at him and it actually made him feel inferior. " And because you are so damn disappointed on me, like hell I care, you decided to degrade me in a horrendous position! Is that it Chief? IS THAT IT! Well, news flash Chief, but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna do this! GOT IT!"

" Li Syaoran! Another warning, don't raise you're voice on me! Damn it!" he yelled in a firm tone with the same sharpness of the lad. " And no, you are not being degraded and there's no way that you won't do this task. You, a first class despicable boy, are assigned to another important assignment. You have to guard the Prime Minister's daughter from her attackers that are constantly sending her death threats."

" You mean babysitting," snorted Li.

Chief glared. " No. You are to protect her for all the cost. It is important because the Prime Minister wishes his daughter to be safe now that he'll be away for some time. And Li, as much as I hate to beg in front of you, I will. Please take this seriously, do it dutifully and don't **mess** this up," he said with a level stare.

" You know I hate brats. So why me!" he growled unfazed at the request standing on his ground with blazing eyes. " Why me out of all damned people in this cursed agency!"

Controlling his anger and need to punch somebody specifically the man in front of him, he replied in a strained voice, " Because she is not a brat and I know that you could pull this off." He sighed. " And besides, it will be the last mission before you become leader of your clan. As much as I hate to put this **very important** mission on someone like you," he received a ferocious glare, " I have to by the orders of the Clan Elders." He paused, " And Syaoran," he called addressing the man by his first name which grudgingly got the attention of the raging lad, " Don't, I mean DON'T fail this one. Listen to me maybe not as your Chief but as your godfather."

Li Syaoran growled at the mention of his true relation to the old man. With a hateful glare still in place, he turned to him and muttered a gruff, " Fine." Then he walked out of the office not before slamming the door making sure that some of the Chief's things shook at the impact and of course managing to yell in a loud raging voice, " CURSE THAT OLD GEEZER! BUNCH OF MOTHER FUCKERS! DAMN IT!"

Chief Hasugawa sighed the umpteenth time that day. That twenty- one-year-old man is really dangerous especially if you don't have control over him. He's just thankful that Li Syaoran still has the tiniest bit of respect on him. He snorted. _' That is if you call cursing me every chance he have a sign of respect.'_ He rubbed his temples feeling an incoming headache. Leaning over his chair lighting another cigarette, he pressed a button and called, " Are you happy now, Yelan?"

" Yes, indeed, Kentaro," replied a regal voice in the speaker. " Though I hope your head is feeling fine. My son is so hard headed sometimes."

Kentaro snorted. He so much wanted to say, ' Oh really? How come I'm not surprised at that?' as a sarcastic reply but decided against it reminding himself as to who he is talking to. Instead, he replied, " I'll be fine, Yelan. Though I really hope that you could discipline your son better. I'm getting old and getting tired of putting up with his cursing and outrageous temper and behavior like it was a national language. I just hope he could at least greet me once with a smile not the usual frown and glare."

He heard a deep sigh on the other line. " You are not the first person that told that to me. But sadly, I don't know what to do."

With an exasperated sigh he replied, " Fine. I think I'll put up with him till this is over. Say hello to your daughters for me, Yelan."

" Certainly. Thank you Kentaro," then after that she went off.

Groaning as he held his aching head, his eyes darted over the stack of papers piled on his mahogany desk. Reaching over a stark blue folder, he pried it open and found a photograph staring back at him. A young lady around seventeen with auburn hair and jade eyes gave him a calculating look. He shivered feeling intimidated at the look. Shaking his head and muttering about his stupidity for getting scared of a picture, he rubbed his temples. " Youth," he muttered while rolling his eyes. What had the youngsters come to? Clearly different when he was at that age.

' _But then,' _he thought grimly taking another glance at the photo, ' _I wonder what would be the outcome of this task.' _This case is an important one and he knows it. What he is wondering about is why this one out of all cases. True, that young impudent man is competitive and well skilled from the operations he had been assigned to but still, he is inexperienced. He snorted. _' No.' _That's a big mistake on his part if he considered the experience because he is well informed about the lad's intense training. Actually it was his temper that caused his failure. Hot and fiery tempered much to say the aggressive behavior he inherited from his late father. His brown eyes dimmed at the thought of his dead friend. He slapped his forehead, ' _Ryuuren, sometimes I hate you for leaving this world so early. You didn't experience how it felt to get old and being disrespected. Damn you.'_

Suddenly, the wind became so chilly. His eyes darted off to the air conditioner, which is currently turned off. He shivered and stared at the ceiling. " Stop scaring me like that, moron," he grumbled. It turned colder." Fine! I got the point," he exclaimed. " Damn me too. There, happy?"

Giving the photo another long stare, he noticed the name below, ' Kinomoto Sakura.' He placed his arms on the table and settled his chin on his raised palms. He had heard about that name many times before and had been informed of the death threats to the Prime Minister's daughter. Narrowing his eyes at the name. He can't help but wonder, ' _The last attempt is not the very first one, so why need a bodyguard now? Why didn't he request for it the very first time they received the death threats If he really valued his daughter's safety?'_

Rubbing his temples for another wave of headache, he reached for the red button near his desk plate and spoke to the speaker, " Aiko, please bring me a cup of coffee." And on second thought he added, " Make it black, no cream this time.

Yes.

Just the perfect color that suited his awful mood.

! #W ( &) ) ) + ) + ( ! # $ ( + " ? # $ ( ) (

" I HATE THIS HELL HOLE! DAMN YOU PEOPLE!" he cursed the umpteenth time that day venting his anger and frustration over the people he met in the hallway. " MOVE IT SLOW ASS!" he yelled at the custodian that just passed by him. The custodian just rolled his eyes at him not the slightest bit offended at the lad's cutting words. Upon reaching his office, Li Syaoran slammed the door shut and yelled at his officemate, " I HATE THIS WORLD!"

" How come I'm not surprised?" a fairly amused voice commented as he turned to his raging friend. " What's new? That's the speech you tell me every time you entered this office. Maybe you should change it sometime Syaoran, it's really getting old." The spiky black head gave him a cheerful grin while holding up a pointer finger.

" Don't make fun of me Yamazaki," growled Li walking heavily towards his chair still shaking with anger. Amber eyes darted to the office ceiling trying his best to calm himself by counting one to ten. Seeing his attempt is futile, he switched to counting sheep instead.

Yamazaki shrugged, " Just giving you a nice advice, dear friend. Anyway, what roused your so godly temper this time? Did chief gave you a heck of a lecture for you to go ballistic?" ' _More wilder and monstrous than the usual,' _he added on his mind but careful enough not to voice it. And he hit a spot seeing his friend's face contorted in an ugly frown. Well, uglier than the usual.

" No," he scowled. " The old frog just gave me another assignment," he muttered darkly as hands clenched in a tight fist.

Yamazaki raised an eyebrow," Well, isn't that good? I thought you like adventure so why so upset on this one?" he paused and gave an incredulous look. " Don't tell me he asked you to dress as a clown for undercover," he exclaimed.

Syaoran threw the nearest thing to him. " Shut up you moron," he growled when Yamazaki caught it in one hand. " That's not the point."

Sighing, Yamazaki put the expensive vase down, thinking, _' Well, that's a good thing. You didn't actually pass for a clown. No, actually the words Syaoran and clown hardly fit in a sensible sentence.' _He shivered at the ridiculous thought. " So what exactly is your point then? Being in the shadow is not really nice. If you know what I mean."

Glaring venomously at his friend, he leaned on his chair and replied in a dark spiteful voice, " That good for nothing buffoon just gave me the task of babysitting a prime minister's brat. This brat in question happened to be receiving numerous death threats and was lately attacked on one of the places she often go to. The good old minister just asked the buffoon for a bodyguard for his oh-so precious brat. And being the same old fool, Chief Hasugawa is, that dimwitted old fart just have the heart to choose me," he paused and gave Yamazaki a furious stare. " Top to that the meddling of those clan elders to make it certain that the horrendous task is given to me and is sure to be done. Or else I won't resume the position in the clan."

" That was so dramatic," he commented while wiping away a fake tear. " What a horrid life you have, my dear. No wonder you hate the world so much," he teased receiving a venomous glare in return.

" Cut the crap Yamazaki."

Shrugging, he asked, " Are we talking about the same minister and daughter? As in Japan's Prime Minister Kinomoto and his beloved daughter?"

" Hell."

He nodded. " I'll take that as a yes then. My, aren't you lucky, Syaoran. You got the chance to serve them in person. I envy you."

Syaoran snorted, " Want to change positions then?"

Yamazaki shook his head. " I'd rather not. It's more amusing to see you suffer. Li Syaoran in television will provide top class entertainment to the viewers."

" Bastard."

" I know," he replied nonchalantly while giving a humorous grin, waving his hand used at the random comment. Eyes turning serious, Yamazaki turned to the amber-eyed man with a grim expression, " I just hope that you won't mess this up Syaoran. It's the big man's daughter we are talking about. And besides," he looked at him up and down, " you're a grown up man buddy so I think you can pull this off."

Rolling his eyes, " That's like the hundredth time I heard that speech Yamazaki and I'm sure my eardrums are tired of listening to it so please just quit it. " Ruffling his hair he muttered, " Just hope that the kid won't give a tantrum." He smirked, " I'm never good at brats."

' _Yeah, I could imagine,'_ Yamazaki thought dryly. He raised an eyebrow, " How could you be so sure that this girl is a brat? Much to say a child? You've met her before?" It is a fact that the daughter is rarely seen with her father and she has a very few exposure to the media, which is very close to nothing compared to her father, who's always in the news.

Shrugging his shoulders, Syaoran replied, " Only spoiled brats will need someone to look after them. Her personal maids probably can't handle her that's why she needed a bodyguard."

Yamazaki raised his eyebrow, " Is that a fact or an opinion?"

Syaoran smirked, " Call it an intelligent guess."

' _But my dear friend,'_ Yamazaki thought. ' _You were never good at guessing.'_

098 966 4 2# #! #& ( + " ? 

Growling not the very first time that day, he restrained himself from cursing out loud at the traffic officer arranging the flow of traffic on road. He bit his lip in frustration instead while gripping the wheels until his knuckles turned white. He glared at the car clock, which read ten thirty in the morning and cursed mentally for being stuck in the traffic for almost thirty minutes now. ' _Great,'_ he thought sarcastically. ' _Can this day get any worse.' _ And experience told him that it really will.' _Damn.'_

The morning had not been agreeable to him since the beginning. To start with, he woke up with a terrible headache after staying up late arranging files in his computer that is badly needed by his family for god-knows-what-reason, he faxed it immediately only to find out that it is actually due next week. Cursing his stupidity at mixing up the dates, he fumbled on his medicinal cabinet for some painkiller. After ridding of his headache, he took a bath and proceeded on brushing his teeth but the toothpaste won't budge so he squeezed it hard only to have red menthol liquid all over his face and body so he have to take a bath the second time that day. Next inside his wardrobe, he went on finding for a pair of black suit and black slacks for a whole hour. Pulling his hair in frustration, he asked the laundry lady about that kind of suit only to be answered by, " But, sir, you don't have that type of clothes." Growling at himself, he pulled the outfit that came into view and wore it immediately. And as he thought that he could go now from the entire ruckus, the mirror met a glaring amber-eyed man with gritted teeth and chocolate-brown hair more tousled than usual, because the poor guy got no idea where his car keys are.

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, he somehow managed to find the evil keys in the place he least expected to see it, in the bathroom. Wondering about how it got there, he switched on the ignition and pulled out of the apartment's parking lot towards the busy road of Tokyo. After an hour and a half in the road, his stomach finally voiced out the most important thing that he somehow forgot to do that morning. Because truth and behold people, Li Syaoran forgot **to eat his breakfast.**

Ah, living stupidity and hating every bit of it.

What a bliss.

" Finally!" he yelled in a loud voice when the officer signaled his lane to 'GO'. The buildings he passed by become blur as his thirty minutes of remaining travel time come to an end as he entered the gates of the rich and styled Victorian House also known as The Minister's Heaven. Or to put it simply, the big man's house. And of course, in his own vocabulary, Li Syaoran's hellhole. Oh joy.

Entering the reception area, he rolled his eyes at the appreciative glances the women gave him. Actually it only added to his frustration not to count the hunger that is taking its toll on him. Making his way towards a decent looking woman behind a glass oriented desk, he noticed a huge portrait of a young lady with long hair dressed in an ice blue gown, wearing not a smile but a barely audible smirk. He grinned a bit, ' _Now that's what I call beautiful.'_ He made a mental note to ask for the name of that person in the portrait later, if he have a free time.

" Excuse me," he peered over the navy head that seemed to be engrossed so much on talking to the other end of the line of her ear piece. She looked up and gave a warm smile, " Yes, I'm Hanayori Miara, what can I do for you?"

" I'm-"

" Are you here for an appointment?"

" Actua-"

" Wait," she looked at him up and down, " You must be Li Syaoran."

" Wel-"

" Is that a yes or a no?"

" Ye-"

" Good. The minister has been waiting for you. Follow me," she stood up and led him towards the huge doors of the place.

Quite irritated at her for not letting him finish any word, he followed her grudgingly while burning holes at the back of her head. He then blinked when he realized what she had told him earlier. ' _The minister's waiting for me?'_ he asked silently confused at the sudden gesture. Why would he do that? ' _Oh right,' _he grunted when he realized it, '_ the big man probably wants to meet his daughter's protector.'_ He snorted at the ridiculous idea, which earned a bewildered look from Miara, which he brushed off with a glare.

Stopping before a huge oak door, Miara cleared her throat to get the attention of the handsome man who happened to be glaring at the space she have been standing a second ago. He turned to her with an annoyed, " What?" in which she replied with a barely audible, " We're here." Quite offended at his rude tone of voice.

He nodded and walked inside the spacious and well decorated living room taking good notice of the expensive paintings and antique collection of the minister. Raising an eyebrow, he silently wondered how he managed to get hold of those expensive collections considering the fact that a government official's salary is not that big. Shrugging to himself, he focused his attention to the nearing footsteps.

" Ah, you must be Li Syaoran," a voice assumed belonging to an auburn haired man with cobalt eyes wearing a formal suit. He nodded a silent ' thank you' to Miara, which she accepted with a smile.

Li wanted to say ' duh, isn't that obvious?' but restrained himself from doing so. Instead, he bowed and introduced himself in a monotonous voice, " I'm Li Syaoran, please to meet your acquaintance." He wanted to choke so much at the politeness he is showing.

The older man clapped, " I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Well, I'm not really used at introducing myself because people know me even at ten-meter radius," laughing at his inside joke, he continued, " Kinomoto Fujima, your minister." He flashed him a cheerful grin.

' _Talk about arrogance. Sorry big man, I'm not even Japanese so you're not my minister,'_ Li thought dryly. Slapping himself mentally and biting a growl, he commented sarcastically, ' _Great. First sentences spoken, I hate the minister already. Now, I can't wait to meet his bratty daughter.' _Cursing inside, he started thinking of plans how to make his Chief suffer for putting him at such task. ' _Damn.'_ " I'm Chinese, sir," he replied and smirked seeing the man's smile falter.

" Is that so," it was a statement. Coughing out his embarrassment, he turned to Miara and requested, " Please call my daughter, Miara." She nodded and left the room immediately. " So, Li-san, have you been informed on the basic things to know about my daughter?"

Li nodded.

" Good," Fujima gave him a sickening smile. " I've heard so much about you and I must say, I'm quite surprised when Hasugawa recommended you to me."

' _Yeah, that bastard,'_ he thought darkly.

" I'll be away for a few months time for a convention abroad. It must have reached you about the threats that my daughter had been receiving, count to that the recent attempt to end her life," his eyes turned grim. " Anyway, I want you to protect her at all cost and don't let any harm come to her. I'm paying you to do this job and I value my daughter's life so please do the job well."

' _Yeah, that's like the billionth time I heard that. Give me a break,' _he thought sarcastically while nodding at the older man. So he asked him the question he had been meaning to ask the first time they met, " So where's this brat- I mean daughter that I'm suppose to guard?" He cringed at his obvious slip up.

" Par-"

" I do hope you have a good reason for interrupting me in my training, boss man," said a new female voice that glided in the living room. Syaoran turned to her with an incredulous look saying a silent ' thank you' at the interruption though taken a back at her impoliteness.

" Ah, Sa-"

" Kinomoto is fine, boss man," she cut in with an impassive voice. Crossing her arms to her chest she demanded, " Well, aren't you gonna say anything?"

Sighing to himself, he mustered a forced smile, " I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san for interrupting your training."

She waved the apology like it was nothing. Finally turning her attention to the new presence in the room, she narrowed her eyes while pointing disgustingly at a certain man, " Who is this dog?"

Syaoran glared at the finger pointed at him, " Who is that **bi**-"

" Dear, where are your manners!" Fujima exclaimed in a scolding tone cutting Syaoran before he finished the nasty word.

" The last time I checked, it jumped out of the window," she replied monotonously, putting down the finger she's pointing at him. She strolled across the living room and settled herself in the soft sofa. Sitting elegantly she turned to Fujima, " And as far as I'm concerned, I asked a sensible question so you might as well answer it."

Ruffling his perfectly styled hair and sighing not the first time that morning, he answered gesturing for Syaoran who is currently looking at her with out most detest, " This is Li Syaoran, your bodyguard. Li-san, meet my daughter, Kinomoto Sakura."

' _No way,' _he thought. The brat is not actually a brat because it is not a freaking ten years old instead a gorgeous lady with an attitude of a first class bitch. Surveying the young lady before him with eyes clouded with disbelief, he unconsciously uttered a very dramatic, " Oh, shit."

" LI-"

" A bodyguard?" her placid voice cut in. Giving Syaoran a long stare she exclaimed, " You call this dog a bodyguard?" She didn't miss the hateful glare. " Sporting a green button up shirt and baggy pants and, " she looked at his feet," a pair of rubber shoes, I must say, our gardener looks more like a bodyguard. Tell me Fujima, where did you pick this toy?" A pause, " And who gave you the idea that I need one?" she added with a voice full of malice.

Standing rigid hands clenching in a tight fist he gave a murderous look. Syaoran gritted his teeth and restrained himself from wanting to hit the girl in front of her father. ' _And who gave you the idea that I want to? Damn it!' _he cursed in his mind. No one insults him and get away with it. No one.

" Please stop this nonsense. You need a bodyguard now that the attacks are getting worse. I'm just worried about your safety. I care for you especially now that I'll be away for some important meeting," Fujima replied.

Sakura laughed but it has no humor in it. She raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk, " So, you actually cared. Don't make me laugh Fujima, being a joker is not you."

Syaoran noticed the older man's jaw tightened.

"Of course I care. You're my daugh-"

" Enough chit-chat before things get dramatic," she cut him off. Standing up, Sakura gave Fujima a level stare and a mocking smile. " Fine then. I'll play with the dog for some time," she paused and walked near towards him and whispered, " but I still don't want a bodyguard." Walking out of the room she called to him, " Have a safe trip. Wish you could come back to Japan. Alive." She turned around and gave a wolfish grin. " Follow me puppy."

Syaoran growled definitely knowing for whom that call is. He narrowed his eyes at her retreating form and at the minister. They got the interesting exchange between father and daughter, hell, they don't even sound like related at all. It's more like two mortal enemies giving each other a mocking reply. He snorted. Even him can't do that to his mother. Turning to the older man, he noticed the dark look that crossed his features. ' _I'm not surprised. His daughter is a bitch.' _He cleared his throat to get his attention. " I'm going, sir."

Fujima looked up with a smile. It made Syaoran's stomach lurch. " I trust her safety on you and stay by her side every time," he reminded. Then, he walked towards Li and whispered on his ear, " Protect her while you can." Then he smiled that sickening smile again and went away.

' _They're creeping me out,'_ he thought bitterly and growled again when he heard another shout of, " PUPPY!"

' _Life's a bitch. And mine is a living proof.'_

! # & + " ? ! & &( ) ()

Syaoran followed her cautiously in her room taking mental notes of the hallways they passed and as to what floor they are in. They have been going in silence and it actually irked the hell out of him, he wanted to curse so much at the deafening silence. He glared at the people they passed by giving them a calculating look because no matter how he hate this task, no matter how he hate to guard this bitch, he has no choice and got to do the job dutifully. Meaning, don't trust easily.

His muscles cracked when she walked towards the couch and left him standing before her. He don't like the slightest bit the mocking look that girl is giving him so he glared back. Though he can't help but wonder where he had seen those eyes and face before.

" Get me a glass of water," she ordered.

He stared at her aghast. " I beg your par- oh fuck the politeness crap- what the hell!"

Turning around she repeated, " I changed my mind, I want hot coffee instead."

Glaring at her he replied through gritted teeth, " No way brat. I'm not your personal maid so don't go ordering me around. I'm your freaking bodyguard!" First meeting and she ordered him to get water? That's insane. Never had he been ordered to do such thing even when he was in an undercover mission before.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she shrugged casually, " No difference. Both are paid to obey." She smirked at his anger, " And besides, you said it yourself, you're a bodyguard. So what if one of my servants put poison on my drink, then it will result to my untimely death. To be sure, you must serve my drink instead."

' _Spoiled brat,'_ he thought as his list of what to hate about her lengthened. " Point taken, bitch." He can't resist to call her that.

She smirked.

' _Damn.'_

Minutes later, he's carrying a tray of sizzling hot coffee that is sure to burn your skin if it made contact with. Cursing himself for following such order, he gripped the tray so hard that its designs actually made a visible print on his palms. He noticed the glances being thrown at him and he recognized it either as bewilderment or pity. And he hated the latter more though he is confused why they pitied him. Upon reentering Sakura's room, he was met up by a rush of blowing wind from the now opened window which cause his tray to become a little unbalanced. Gaining momentum, he strolled towards the window to shut it.

" I won't do that if I were you," Sakura called to him who happened to be standing meters away from him.

He gave a curt nod.

" Oh, is that my coffee?" she asked and walked nearer to him, " Let me help you with that." She smiled sweetly as she picked up the cup from the tray, " Are you sure this is hot?" He didn't reply. Shrugging, " Oh well, let's find out." And she poured all its contents on Syaoran's hands.

" OUCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he yelled holding his scalding hands looking desperately for a source of water. " THAT'S HOT YOU BITCH AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" He bit his lip from the pain and gave her a murderous look. " WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Sakura's eyes soften. " Oh, I'm sorry. That was an accident," she exclaimed with a sorry tone. " I'm so sorry, let me treat that." She made a grab for his hands as Syaoran flinched at the contact. " Does it hurt?" she asked.

" Hell."

" Believe me it will hurt more," she smirked as she buried her long nails penetrating his skin leaving deep red marks. He snatched his hands back wincing. He hissed at her, " You're crazy." He raised his hands and slapped her. He left her at that and went to her bathroom to let cold water run on his aching hands growling at the painful effect.

Syaoran felt himself shaking with anger and his temper is taking its work on him. Hell knows what he might do if he saw her again. He might beat her and might kill her before the people who are after her life. After making sure that the hotness had gone, he turned off the faucet and walked out of the bathroom to ask for some bandages.

" I'm sorry," he turned around at the soft voice to see Sakura staring at him with a very sorry expression a deep red hand mark present in her porcelain face. He narrowed his eyes. He won't be fooled by the same old trick again. " You see, I just don't like the idea of having a body guard because I feel trapped if I have one. I just want you to leave. But I think I should have asked you first nicely and not hurt you. I'm really sorry if I caused you pain. Please forgive me," She walked towards him, bandages at hand.

Syaoran glared at every step she made until they are only half a meter a part. " I won't leave. And, too late, I already hate you," he growled.

" Is that so?" her eyes become downcast as she took another step. " Well, too bad, I hate you to," she lifted her eyes with no look of worry or concern on it. Instead, it is cold piercing ones with no emotion as a cruel smile made it's way on her face. " What part of leave me don't you understand?"

' _Shit' _he cursed when he saw a gun which she had expertly hidden under the bandages pointed right between his eyes and he also have his gun up to her head. He became off guard and his hands bolted in pain with the contact of the cold metal. " Put that down," he commanded in a firm tone.

Sakura gave a sweet smile, " Oh I will." She paused. " That is if you jump out of that window and never come back here ever again. Or else, say goodbye to mother earth."

" No," came his firm reply focusing his eyes on the gun in front of him thinking of ways how he could get it without her firing it first or him killing her in the process.

Frowning, her hands never wavering, she asked, " Why is that so? Do you really need money that much that you want to continue to do this? You can't fool me, puppy," he winced at the name, " I know hate the moment I see it and it's plain obvious that you don't want this. But then, it's ok. How much do you want? I can give you double of what Fujima could give you."

His eyes darkened at the insult. ' _She's crazier and more dangerous than she look.' _" I don't need your money," he hissed gripping the gun too tight. " Drop that down before I fire this on your head," he threatened in a serious voice.

Surprisingly, she grinned. " Is that a threat? Well go on, its not like I value my life either." She looked at him in the eyes, " But I'm sure you value yours. Feel free of regrets on killing me." She smirked, " But then, that would be hard because if it happens, it would be your first kill. And I've heard of nagging conscience for first time killers. My, wouldn't I be lucky to grace your hands with my blood?"

Syaoran felt himself getting sick at the words the brat had uttered. He froze. ' _How did she know that I've never killed before?'_ And he can't actually believe that he's shaking he don't know if it was of anger or fear. It might be both. Still he stood on his ground as he made the movement of pulling the trigger as he repeated his command, " Put that down, now before any or both of us get seriously hurt."

" But if I do that, will you leave?"

" No."

Sakura sighed but a smirk outlined her features. Shaking her head, she answered, " You don't know what you're talking about. I'm merely asking you a teensy bit of favor and you're letting me down. Oh, well, " she shrugged, " I got no choice."

His blood turned cold as she pulled the trigger.

He too did the same.

A gunshot was heard.

One body was left standing.

Footsteps were heard

A voice gasped.

" What happened?"

& ? &&&&&&&7 & ? ? ? ? L +":" ? " "" "

Author's Notes: I re-posted this chapter and I'm currently working on the next one. My first four reviewers commented as to how much Sakura acted like a bitch she was and I must say, I'm really interested on finding out how will you comment about her as the story progresses…

Anyway: Thank you to

Liling- hehe… hm… continue reading

Kawai Bell- hello

Ngoc- hehe.. hmm………. What can I say? Hmm…. Time is too early ( got the hint? )

Flower Lover- I hope u continue reading

I'm waiting for responses that's why I reposted this chap…

Bye


End file.
